


Cape, Sing & Coffee

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: A siren falls in love with a sailor, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Day 24, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, October Prompt Challenge, alternative universe, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: The waitress wore a red cape. The girl, perhaps Harry's age, led them to a vacant table. The waitress had deep eyes like the abyss of the sea, hair the color of the tropical sea, skin like the southern beaches, her smile was pearls, her lips the color of coral, and her presence was like a storm.And a perfect musical voice that seemed superhuman.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Kudos: 26
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Cape, Sing & Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Harriet loved her future as a Huntress. Almost as much as she loved her siblings. Harry and CJ may have been her responsibility, but mainly they were her reason to keep fighting.

The Hook family had been Hunters of the Sea for generations. Children of the Ocean who helped maintain the balance between land and sea. Few people could understand the abysmal madness that existed in the sea. Colossal monsters that could easily sink entire islands. But that's what the Sea Hunters were for, a legacy of people who had the power and skills to fight titans.

The legend said that the Sea itself took human form and conceived with some humans an offspring of warriors as a deal with Earth and Heaven to maintain order from the chaos that had been preserved in the sea. The Sea Hunters were agile and with great healing power, their senses and body were designed to survive in water.

Harriet and her siblings had grown up in a naval fleet, training countless hours and miraculously surviving the cosmic chaos that existed at sea.

On one occasion, they stopped in Ireland, at a peaceful port. The weather there was soggy and cold, getting to the bone. Their father rented a house while the ships were being repaired. Harriet has just come of age and would be the captain of one of those ships. She was already preparing to ask CJ and Harry on her crew. Maybe that was a time to do it. Their lives weren’t in danger at that moment and they had had a series of rewarding missions at sea.

Harriet took her siblings for breakfast in the little cafe on the harbor. She looked at the curious ‘ _Cape, Sing & Coffee’_ sign outside. When they entered, they found almost every table full.

“Are you new?” A musical voice shook Harriet “Oh, you look new. Here.”

Now Harriet understood why the place was called that. The waitress wore a red cape. The girl, perhaps Harry's age, led them to a vacant table. Harriet noted that they weren’t the only ones who couldn't take their eyes off the girl. The waitress had deep eyes like the abyss of the sea, hair the color of the tropical sea, skin like the southern beaches, her smile was pearls, her lips the color of coral, and her presence was like a storm. Despite not being on a ship, Harriet and her siblings felt at home just by looking at the beautiful girl in front of them. Who apparently was used to having all eyes on her. Because she served them coffee and left them the menu.

CJ and Harriet left the coffee shop because it was obvious that Harry had just completely fallen for the girl's charm.

When Harry didn't come home two hours later, Harriet went looking for him. She found her brother in the same place that they had left him. The waitress was sitting on the table, and chatting with him animatedly. Harriet shivered as the girl stared at her through the window and returned her attention to Harry.

At night, when her brother returned, he didn’t stop talking about Uma, the girl from the coffee shop. Harriet watched in critical silence as her brother prepared to ask Uma on a date the next day. CJ shrugged, downplaying the little adventure his brother would have while they stayed there.

The days passed.

Harriet tried to be understanding. They lived in the sea, fighting danger. Her siblings barely had a normal life. Occasionally it was only fair that they could enjoy a little. Besides, they would be leaving in a few days. A break wasn’t bad. So, she let Harry spend the whole day with Uma, following her around the harbor, talking to her always, and disappearing for a few hours every day. It wasn’t normal for Harriet to lose sight of her siblings for so long. But Harry was young and in love.

“When will we leave?” Harriet asked her father one morning when she saw Harry leave without breakfast.

“Eager to use your sword again?” Her father smiled in agreement “Just a few more days. I want to assure the mayor that there is nothing mysterious about a couple of deaths near the sea.”

“Deaths?” CJ leaned across the table with interest.

“Sailors and drunkards. Something normal. But the mayor is a lycanthrope. So, he knows that things aren’t always what they seem.” Their father turned his hook carelessly. “But he's the superstitious old man who thinks a breeze is a ghost.”

Harriet nodded. They were used to that. Some missions were just false alarms. No sea monsters or creatures of the deep. Only the sea, being unforgiving, as always. Surely the mayor believed that a mermaid was killing all those people.

“Merrow _._ ” CJ commented out loud “He sure thinks she's a _merrow._ ”

“Well, someone does pay attention to his classes.” Her father looked at Harriet disapprovingly “Do you remember who they are?”

Harriet didn't have to dig deep. Her mind quickly recalled the word.

“It's a type of local mermaids. Their name means _Singer of the Sea._ ” Harriet nodded.

Her father nodded and the morning continued naturally. The afternoon Harriet stayed with CJ helping her detect the weak point of a Kraken without having to jump into the sea. And at night, annoyed that her brother didn't show up, she went looking for him. But on the way to the coffee shop, she ran into Uma, still hugging her red cape. But this time the girl looked upset.

“Will you leave?” Uma said with that perfect musical voice that seemed superhuman.

“Hi to you too.” Harriet framed an eyebrow. “Yes, we'll go.”

“And you are...” Uma lifted her chin, and her features showed a perfect smile “A few more days, right?”

Harriet found it adorable that someone as imposing as Uma seemed truly devastated to have to say goodbye to Harry. Apparently, the feeling between them was mutual. Perhaps Harriet shouldn't have been so concerned about her brother ending up with a broken heart. Well, he would. They would leave. And obviously they couldn't take Uma with them. So, his heart would break. But not by being rejected.

“Your cape...”

Uma immediately grabbed onto it. Harriet wanted to tell her that she obviously wasn't planning on stealing it. But she wondered if it meant something special to Uma.

“... it's the same color as our family coat of arms.” Harriet moved the collar of her shirt to reveal the hook tattoo on her shoulder in red “And this is our mark.”

Uma smiled and caressed her own shoulder carelessly.

“Harry told me. Even new members of the family acquire that mark.” Uma looked over her shoulder and then at Harriet “Tomorrow Harry won't sleep in your home.”

The girl wasn't asking her.

Harriet respected that determination in the girl and nodded.

So it was. Her brother left in the morning, humming a tune in a language Harriet didn’t know. She didn't see him all day. The coffee shop was closed, surely that day Uma was resting.

But the next day Harry didn't show up.

Uma either.

Harriet organized a search party. The people in the port didn’t know where Uma lived. Every night she took the road to the lighthouse but there it reached the cliff and directly to the sea. People began to whisper that the young lovers had escaped. Even their father began to believe it. But she and CJ doubted it. Not without a warning. Not without a goodbye.

Harriet took the path to the lighthouse, although a group had already searched there. She reached the cliff and looked out to the sea.

Harriet felt vertigo and her mind remembered everything.

_The Merrow could change their appearance and to go to the mainland. When they did, they wore a red cape. Their voices were like the song of the sea, their beauty was irresistible and their presence powerful._

Harriet looked at Uma. She was submerged in the sea. Her body was no longer of a girl. Now her skin had taken on a slight turquoise tone that only gave her a more ethereal beauty. She wore hundreds of necklaces that covered her chest with gold and jewels. And from her waist, her body transformed into turquoise tentacles. Harry was sitting on one of the rocks that the sea surrounded. He had his legs submerged in the sea. Uma covered him with her red cape.

_It is believed that the merrow can fall in love with humans, but the sea will always call them back. To avoid this, it’s necessary to hide their cohuleen druith, the red capes, so that they remain in human form._

Harry looked up. Harriet noted the determination in her brother's eyes. She knew why he hadn't said anything to her. Everyone would have tried to stop him. Harry dove into the water and covered Uma with the cape.

_But if a merrow gives a human their cohuleen druith with a free will, they can join them in the sea._

Harriet watched her brother transform. She thought she saw him have a black and white tail, like a killer whale. The cape split in two, covering them both, and then disappeared. Uma stared at Harriet with a victorious smile and kissed Harry gently as they disappeared into the sea.

Harriet returned to her family. If they found out that a Sea Hunter had fallen in love with what he was supposed to destroy, his entire family or enemies would seek to assassinate Harry.

She wondered if Harry would be safe at sea after killing so many powerful beings that ruled the darkness there.

“Some clue?” Her father asked.

“You were right. They ran away.” Harriet replied, “I couldn't stop them.”

Harriet loved her future as a Huntress. But not as much as she loved her siblings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
